The present invention relates in general to voice over internet protocol (VoIP) telephone, and, more specifically, to extending use of a VoIP device to a guest user who subscribes to the same network provider.
Traditional circuit-switched voice service is being gradually replaced by packet-based IP network technology such as Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) for improving network efficiency, reducing cost, and enabling advanced calling features. While the service provider's network including the main application servers use fixed assets, the user terminals can be either fixed or mobile (e.g. wireless). One common use of VoIP is for fixed residential service provided via a cable modem (typically referred to as Digital Phone). A wireless digital technology such as WiMAX or EVDO can alternatively be used to connect the user terminal (either fixed or mobile) to the service provider.
VoIP service typically follows the traditional model of telephone usage wherein each subscriber utilizes a directory number (e.g., 10 digit phone number) and one or more personal terminal devices such as a handset or desk phone. The directory number becomes associated during service set-up with an IP network address of the subscriber. Calls can then be made to and from the terminal device with all usage billed to or paid by the subscriber. When a subscriber of a fixed service is away from their fixed location where the VoIP terminal device resides, they must use some other voice telephone service. Even if call forwarding is available so that calls made to the fixed location can be forwarded to a terminal device and telephone number where the subscriber can be reached, there has been no convenient solution for allowing the subscriber to initiate calls from a terminal device of some other user with billing automatically going to the traveling subscriber and not the owner of the terminal device being used.